There exist presently two main types of cane-bottomed chairs, viz. the chair with removable frame and the chair with fixed frame. The cane-bottomed chair of tradional character is a fixed frame chair in which the can-bottoming covers the front, rear and side crosspieces of the frame of the seat. In such a traditional chair, the legs are connected by four crosspieces including a pin at each of their ends, which pins fit into borings in the legs by forming therewith a fixed framing. In this embodiment, the caning operation has to be executed when the chair is assembled, thereby necessitating, when said caning operation is not performed on the spot, transportations of chair frameworks and finished chairs and, in all cases, a stock of chairs in all models marketed.
The chair with a removable frame remedies the two last mentioned disadvantages since the caning operation can be performed on the frame and the same frame can be adapted to several models of frameworks. However in the removable frame chair, the framework comprises a seat belt comprising four slats each pinned at both ends in the adjoining legs, which, with the frame having as such four joints, makes a total of twelve joints only for the seat portion of the chair. Due moreover to the outer slats forming the peripheral belt, the chair loses its traditional character.